Rain Always Falls
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: The rain connects the earth and the sky, even though the two never touch.  Rain has always been with her siblings and mother, but now that she's alone for good, will she rise to power, or turn to evil? Rated T. Please R&R


_**Heyyz, so wassup ya guys! I wanted to do another Warrior fanfic, 'cause nobody was reading Feathertail's Soul :( Well anyways! Rain (Later getting her warrior name) Is ME! Well, she's based on me. . Then, Leopard (Also getting her warrior name later) Is based on my annoying older sister. xD Snow (Also a warrior later on) Is my actual cat, she's white and has green eyes. I just had to make her a charcter in my fanfic! And last, but not least Dawn (Also getting her warrior name (Before she ****, sorry can't tell u; I'd be a spoiler.))Is my first cat I ever got, she's black and has golden/yellow eyes.**_

_**PLEASE R&R! I'll give u a cOoKiE iN tHe ShApE oF a KiTtY cAt! . PLEASE PWETTY PWEASE!**_

_Alliance: _

_THUNDERCLAN:  
><em>_Leader:__ Stormstar-dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. _

_Deputy:__ Leaftail-Dark brown tabby tom with piercing green eyes_

_Medicine cat: __Icefeather-White tom with gray-blue eyes._

_MC Apprentice:__ Jaywing-Gray tom with blue eyes._

_Warriors: (In order of oldest/most experienced to youngest/less experienced)_

_Wingshadow-Dark gray she-cat with a wing-shaped splotch on her back and dark blue eyes_

_Apprentice: Honeypaw_

_Shadowflight-smoky-gray she-cat with shady-green eyes_

_Apprentice: Berrypaw_

_Applefur-light brown tabby tom with crimson eyes_

_Mapleclaw-Dark brown tom with light brown paws and chest_

_Mouseheart-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_Cedarleaf-Dark brown tom with forest-green eyes_

_Voletooth-Dark gray tom with gray eyes_

_Sunfur-Ginger tom with amber eye_

_Apprentice: Stonepaw_

_Blossomtail-beige-colored she-cat with white tail and amber eyes _

_Flowerleaf-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes_

_Skyheart-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

_Spidercloud-jet-black tom with white splotches and blue eyes_

_Apprentice: Leopardpaw_

_Silverpool-silver tabby she-cat with midnight-blue eyes_

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

_Ravenclaw- Sleek black tom with a white dash on his chest and a white tail-tip, amber eyes_

_Apprentices: (In order of newest to oldest apprentices)__  
>Rainpaw-Light gray she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail-tip. Blue eyes and dark gray claws<em>

_Snowpaw-Pure-white she-cat with emerald-green eyes_

_Leopardpaw-Brown, leopard-patched she-cat with and forest green eyes. _

_Stonepaw-Dark gray tom with bright orange eyes_

_Honeypaw-Honey/caramel-colored she-cat with hazel eyes_

_Berrypaw-Cream-colored tom with blue eyes_

_Queens: (In order of Kits/No Kits)_

_Frostheart-Pure-white she-cat with blue eyes, blind (Mother to Hollykit, Cinderkit and Willowkit.) Mate: Applefur._

_Elders: (In order of newest to oldest elders)_

_Smalleye-One-eyed white she-cat with cloudy eyes, blind_

_Crookedear-Tabby tom with a crooked ear and yellow eyes_

_Shadowflight and Wingshadow are from the same litter. (Mother: Smalleye, Father: Deceased._

_Honeypaw, Berrypaw and Stonepaw are from the same litter. (Mother: Flowerleaf, Father: Voletooth._

_Mapleclaw, and Applefur are from the same litter. (Mother: Deceased. Father: Crookedear. _

_Snowpaw, Leopardpaw, and Rainpaw are from the same litter. (Mother: Deceased, Father: Unknown, Deceased. _

_Silverpool, Ravenclaw, and Spidercloud are from the same litter. (Mother: Unknown. Father: Unknown._

_FrostheartXApplefur_

_FlowerleafXVoletooth_

_Skyheart Sunfur_

_X=Mates_

_/ Likes_

_WINDCLAN  
><em>_Leader:__ Rabbitstar-White and gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_Deputy:__ Grasstail-honey-colored tom with green eyes and a spikey tail_

_Apprentice: Harepaw-Cream-colored she-cat with hazel eyes_

_Warrior: (There may not be many Warrior because they are not shown as of now.)_

_Leafclaw-Gray tabby tom with green eyes_

_Hollownose-Black and brown she-cat with amber eyes_

_Windheart-White tom with a black stripe on his back, amber eyes_

_Hazelpelt-Light brown tom with golden eyes_

_RIVERCLAN_

_Leader:__ Oceanstar-blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes_

_Deputy:__ Mossfur-Gray she-cat with soft fur and green eyes _

_Medicine Cat: __Brambleleaf-tabby tom with green eyes_

_Warriors:_

_Cloverheart_

_Oakstorm-Dark brown tabby tom with gray-sliver eyes_

_Apprentice: Fishpaw_

_Blizzardfang-Light gray tabby tom with white chest, face, paws, and tail-tip; amber eyes_

_Echomist-Silver tabby she-cat with long hair, light blue eyes_

_SHADOWCLAN  
><em>_Leader: __Brackenstar-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes_

_Deputy:__ Shadowclaw-Black tom with white paw and tail, silver eyes_

_Medicine Cat:__ Unknown_

_Warriors: _

_Longwhisker-Dark gray tabby tom with long whiskers and emerald-green eyes_

_Stormheart-Gray tom with dark gray dash on his chest, golden-yellow eyes_

_Blackstripe-Large black tom with lighter stripes along his back, yellow eyes_

_Bluefall-Slightly blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_**PS: I will change the Alliance every chapter to make sure you know which cats died, became an Apprentice/Warrior/Deputy/Leader/Queen/Elder. The alliance might not change, because nothing happened in the chapter. I will also show the loner/rogues (if there are any)**_

Warriors, Super Edition: Rain Always Falls

A _Warriors _fanfic

Rain comes from the sky, as a gift. But what happens when it falls, does it dry out? Will nobody remember it? All the good things it brought.

Rain, the loner who had lost her mother, will she change the destiny of the clans? Will she become leader as she had always dreamed of? Or will she perish like all her loved ones? Will she bring, good or evil, to the clan?

Follow Rain, Leopard and Snow's adventures in "Rain Always Falls."

Rated K+ for the usual Warrior's lives.

Prologue

A she-cat was panting in a small, grassy clearing. "My kits will be beautiful." She whispered to herself, her mate had already died, trying to fight off a warrior patrol. Pouring rain slapped her fur to her body; she was soaked and could hardly breath. A painful shriek echoed though the trees. Everything soon fell silent.

The she-cat woke up to find her newborn kits already suckling. As she started licking them a small white kit with emerald-green eyes sneezed. "You'll be Snow." She whispered sweetly. She purred at her other kits, slowly sniffing each one. She paused at the third, a dark brown kit with leopard patches and green eyes. "Leopard." She smiled as she said the she-kit's name out loud. "Such beautiful kits the stars have given me. Right, _Rain_?" She licked the light gray kit's face, getting a squeal from the small furball. The little gray kit opened her eyes, as if to say, "I'll make you proud of me, mother."

Chapter 1:

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Mother, mother!" A gray she-cat hissed. "Leopard's stalking me again!" She complained. A larger black she-cat muffled a sigh. "Rain, you know she's just practicing her hunting skills."

"Was not!" Leopard came out from under a bush. "I was just trying to scare her!" She hissed. "Unlike _me_, _they_ have to practice their skills. I already know how to hunt. I'll prove you!" She sprinted away, slightly looking over her should. She stopped dead at the sight of a mouse. She fell to a crouch, slowly slithering across the wet moss. The mouse had already detected her pawsteps; it looked up and stopped nibbling at a nut. Leopard wriggled her tail and pounced on the mouse. "Ha! Told you I would get it!" She yowled in pride, looking down to make the final move. She lifted her paws; all she saw were dead leaves under her them.

Her mother slowly padded over to Leopard. "You did pretty good. You only missed it by a tail-length." Rain ran over to her. "A tail-length!" She laughed. "That's more than me!" The brown she-cat's fur was bristling. "I'll show you what _I _can do and _you_ can't!"

"STOP!" Yowled their mother. "I will not allow _any _fighting, do you understand me!" The two she-cats bowed their head. "Yes, Dawn." The black cat continued, "You two are only two moons old, you shouldn't even be practicing to hunt! Leopard, stop acting like you're superior!" She paused as Rain laughed. "And _you_," She flicked her tail towards Rain. "Should stop making fun of everybody!" Rain stopped and crouched down. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Sorry won't bring you anywhere. Now go practice hunting, I won't be able to feed you all once you grow too much." With that, she turned and stalked away. "By the way," She turned her head back. "Where's Snow?" She eyed the two carefully. "Probably in trouble again." Leopard suppressed a sigh. "I'll look for her." Rain offered. Dawn nodded and swirled back, now running as she smelled prey. Once she was out of sight, Leopard and Rain went to search for Snow, soon finding her eating a small bird underneath a maple tree. "Snow!" They called. "Where were you, we looked everywhere." Rain finished.

"Sorry," The white she-kit apologized, her mouth full of feather. "I was hungry so I went hunting." The two other kits sighed. "Why are you so good at catching birds?" They both said. Snow shrugged, "Dunno." She said in a high-pitched mew.

_Mouse dung! How is she so good at everything, but at the same time, always gets in trouble? Wait! Am I… Jealous…? No, no, Snow's my little sister. Why would I be jealous? _Rain shrugged the thought away.

TWO MORE MONTHS LATER

"Dawn! Dawn! Are you alright?" Snow screeched. A yowl filled the air, pain could be heard in it. "What's wrong? You were all right until now!" Rain looked around desperately. Snow froze, "Leopard, go get some moss and soak it in a stream. Hurry!" She paused, waiting for Leopard to leave. "Rain, we can't do anything for her. I don't think she'll live trough this. We might seek the clan cats to get help."

Snow, Leopard and Rain had all heard about the clan cats that eat bones and will kill you if you come close to their territory from their mother. All cats outside the clans new about the warrior cats, kittypets, as clan cats call them, loners, rogues, outsiders, anycat knew about them. The fierce forest demons.

"We can!" Her mew was harsh. "We can't ask help from _them_! Dawn always told us we should stand on our own." Dawn was panting harder now, her breath shortening. Her paws were twitching and her tail was flicking. "Snow, Rain…" As soon as she whispered their names, Leopard ran into view, with a pawful of moss in between her teeth. "Leopard… Please listen. You need to-" She was interrupted by a cough. "To ask the clans for help-" Another cough. "They will help you. Go to the forest, not the river, moor, or the shadows. The forest is safe, they will help you, go now!" Her breath stopped for a heartbeat, then went back to it's fast pace. Rain nodded, "Ok, let's go. They might be able to help her." Leopard suppressed a yowl of pain, she couldn't loose Dawn like this. "Leopard, you're the strongest, carry her." Rain looked at Snow then at Leopard, nodding to both as the three sisters set off towards the clan.

ALMOST ARRIVING TO THE BORDER

"I smell something." Rain lifted her nose up to the air. She could smell an awfully disgusting smell. _Must be a clan_, She thought to herself. "Snow, Leopard, I think we're almost there!" She sprinted forward, examining the air as she ran, the smell now filled her lungs, it was getting closer. She stopped in her tracks as she remembered Leopard carrying Dawn. "Mouse dung!" She hissed, turning back and padding away. A loud snarl stopped her, she swirled around. "Who are you? Get off our territory!" A large tabby tom snarled. "Are you rogues?" A light tabby she-cat with blue eyes asked, a little more gently. She stepped closer to us, "It looks like you have a hurt friend." She whispered to Rain. Rain nodded, "Our mother is hurt, she told us we should come to you to seek help, that you were the only clan that would help us. She said not to go to the river, the moor, or the shadows." The she-cat nodded, "You made a wise decision, the Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan would have led you out of their territory." A smaller cat was nodding thoughtfully behind the large tabby.

"I'm only an apprentice, but I think we should help them, after all, Frostheart's kits going to be apprenticed for a least three or four moons. These three look like they're apprentices already." She sure talked a lot for such a small cat. Leopard shrugged, "We're four moons old, we can hunt, our mother taught us some battle moves." Rain and Snow nodded. "But please help our mother!" Snow took a quick glance toward Dawn, she was panting, her breath was a lot quicker than before and she was shivering. The large tabby tom slightly nodded. "Right," He rasped, obviously against taking them in. "Let's get back to camp. Honeypaw," He glanced at the small she-cat. "Go get Wingshadow and tell her to get back to camp as soon as she can." Skyheart," He turned to the tabby she-cat. "Can you help the three kits carry their mother?" The cat named Skyheart nodded and turned to Rain and the others. "What are your names little ones?" She asked gently, looking at the three of them. "I'm Rain," The gray she-cat started, she turned to the others. "This is Leopard," She paused. "And Snow." Skyheart blinked, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Snow, Leopard, Rain." She nodded to each of them, her tail brushing slightly against their cheeks. She bit down on Dawn's scruff, then hurled her on her back. "Let's go." She panted.

The cats walked through the forest for some time before finally arriving to the core of their territory, the camp. The camp was surrounded by brambles, the entrance being a gorse tunnel. They padded through the entrance, the gorse brushing against their pelts. As they emerged from the tunnel, cats were already starting to gather around the newcomers, being already warned by Honeypaw. In fact, she and Wingshadow were standing next to a dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. As we walked past them, the cats were eyeing us, some glaring, some seemed more welcoming.

In the center of the clearing was a huge bolder, though around the clearing were many dens, the largest one caught their attention, a large den under the rock, looking like it was carved out by an ancient stream, it had lichen covering the entrance. Honeypaw had noticed them staring and quickly explained, "That's the leader's den." She said padding towards them. "Stormstar's the leader, he's over there." He tail flicked, pointing to the large dark gray tom she was sitting next to. Honeypaw scurried away to two toms, most likely her littermates. Stormstar padded calmly over to us. "Welcome to Thunderclan. I was told you were four moons old. Is that right?" He meowed. Leopard nodded, "We all know how to hunt, although Snow's the most experienced." She paused, nodding to Snow. "Who knows how…" All three littermates noticed Skyheart walking with Dawn on her back to a crack in a rock, near a small grassy clearing, probably another den.

"That's the medicine cat den. Icefeather will take care of your mother. For now, you'll rest in the nursery. In clans, apprentices start their training at six moons." He flicked his tail towards a white she-cat. "Frostheart will show you where that is, she's expecting kits so she's staying in the nursery." He nudged us a little toward the she-cat and left.

"I'm Frostheart." The white cat meowed. "Your names?" She asked as she led us to the nursery. "I'm Snow, that's Leopard, and Rain." Snow flicked her tail on each of our foreheads. "Right!" Frostheart nodded cheerfully. "Here's the nursery." The nursery was under a bramble bush. There was a small hole just big enough for a queen to crawl in; the entrance. "Great Starclan, I feel like I'm getting bigger everyday! My kits are due pretty soon, it seems." She laughed, going in the den. The three littermates followed her inside. There were two large moss nests. Frostheart was already separating one of the large nests for each of them to sleep on. Once they each had their own nest, they all lie down and quickly fell asleep.

In the morning…

Rain woke up along with Snow and Leopard. Frostheart had already left. "Hey Rain. Good morning." Leopard managed to mumbled between licking the moss out of her fur and trying to put her nest back together with her paws. "G'morning." Rain sighed. "What are we doing today?" She couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"I don't know, apparently, kits aren't allowed to get out of them camp if they don't have six moons." She paused. "So I guess we're stuck here."

Rain shrugged, she was going for a walk around the camp. She spotted Honeypaw with a piece of fresh-kill clamped between her jaws.

"Honeypaw!" Rain called, padding toward her. "Mhm?" The fresh-kill muffled her meow. "Could you show me around camp?" Rain asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't!" She paused, putting the fresh-kill down. "I can't, Wingshadow's taking me on a border patrol, but I've got to take this fresh-kill to the elders first." She took the prey and started walking again.

Rain paused, "Wait!" She called, running up to Honeypaw. "I can take it to the elders! Then you can go on your patrol." Rain begged.

The caramel-colored she-cat nodded, "Sure! Thanks a bunch Rain…kit?" She tilted her head to one side. "Has Stormstar renamed you yet?" She paused. "As Rainkit?" Rain shook her head, "But…" She hesitated. "You'll be here when I _do_ get my new name, right?"

Honeypaw sighed. The two she-cats fell silent until Honeypaw broke it. "Of course I will, you mousebrain!" She smiled, "We're friends, right?"

Rain felt warm and happy, for the first time since her mother had gotten sick. "Right! Thanks so much, Honeypaw!" She touched her muzzle to Honeypaw's.

"Nothing to thank me about, you should take that fresh-kill to the elders or they'll act like bees got in their brains." She started padding in the other direction. Soon disappearing through the gorse tunnel. Rain turned around and walked quickly toward the elders' den; knowing roughly the way.

The elders' den was at the base of a tree stump. "Er, hello?" Rain padded around the stump; apparently the elders were out.

"Are you one of the new kits?" A voice rasped behind her.

Rain whirled around to see one of the elders, he was a tabby tom with a broken ear. The fur on her back smoothed. "You scared me. Yeah, I'm Rain my sisters are Leopard and Snow." She bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you."

The old cat laughed, "No need to be so formal, little one!"

"Right. Um, I told Honeypaw that I would bring you fresh-kill. "So…here." Rain dropped the squirrel and prodded it toward the elder with her paw.

The cat nodded and took the squirrel between his jaws. "I'll bring this to Smalleye." He paused, looking back to Rain one last time. ""I'm Crookedear by the way." He turned and padded away.

_Figures, he has a crooked ear, and Smalleye probably has small eyes! _Rain though, laughing to herself. _I think I'll enjoy this place. At least, until mother feels better…_

She couldn't help but think about what would happen if Dawn died. Or if she turned out to be ok and they would go back to living the way they were; without a father and desperately attempting to survive by hunting and hiding from the clans. She never though these cats would be nice…

_**THE END! Well, of this chapter at least! xD Please remember to review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need more reviews… Well, if you're reading this then thanks for stopping by! Enjoy the rest of your day reading fanfics! **_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
